


everytime

by NoxWrites



Series: prompts [5]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, prompt, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: Karolina and Nico have some time to themselves





	everytime

**Author's Note:**

> just a prompt fill from tumblr <3

The rest of the group has been out for the majority of the day, leaving Nico and Karolina to their own devices. Which, in hindsight, is always a terrible idea at the end but a good one in the beginning. 

 

Karolina reclines onto their motel room’s queen bed, head falling into the mountain of pillows that the two girls use to sleep. Two years on the run, two years hopping from motel to motel due to someone finding their trail. Karolina hopes they can stop here, that this will be the time where they can settle down. She loves Seattle. Sure it rains and it’s cold but for them? It’s perfect. Old Lace has the entire mountains and forests to run through. All of them have the access to multiple LGBT safe locations that they have started to regularly visit. Karolina even got Nico to go to the beach, without a head to toe black outfit. It felt like home.

 

“What if we just stayed here. Forever.” Karolina talks to the ceiling but she knows Nico can hear her from the open bathroom. 

 

“Try talking Alex into that.” Nico comes out, hair being padded down with a towel as she approaches their bed. 

 

“I mean, it’s been seven months. The longest place was four. That’s promising right?” Karolina looks to the side, looking at her girlfriend who has sat on the bed after dropping the towel somewhere on the floor. 

 

Nico shrugs, falling backwards before rolling into a position where she’s next to Karolina and they’re pressed together on their bed. Karolina smiles as she feels Nico’s warm breath on her neck, her smile grows as the breath turns to pressure from Nico’s lips. Tracing across Karolina’s neck and jaw, Nico kisses and nips at Karolina’s skin.

 

“Nico-”

 

Nico straddles Karolina, her hands running up and down Karolina’s arms before pulling them above her head. 

 

“Nico. They’ll be back any minute.”

 

Nico hums in understanding but continues to kiss her jaw, her teeth pull at her earlobe and Karolina tries to hold in a moan.

 

“Nico, stop.” 

 

Nico’s voice is sultry as she leans closer to Karolina’s ear, “ _Make me_.”

 

Karolina moans, her body relaxing as Nico smirks into a kiss just below her ear. She grips a pillow above her as Nico starts to unbutton her flannel.

 

“Mm good girl.” Nico kisses Karolina’s freshly exposed collar bone. A nip that ends with her tugging Karolina’s skin makes Karolina arch her back an inch off the bed. Nico lets out another satisfied hum. 

 

“Nico, hurry up.  _Please.”_

 

Nico’s hums will be the death of Karolina. She finally gets to Karolina’s last button before she starts descending on Karolina’s chest. Karolina closes her eyes as she feels Nico’s fingers slip under her panties and lower until-

 

“Every single time!” Gert’s voice echoes through the tiny motel room as the Runaways step through the front door with groceries in tow. 

 

“That is it! From now on, Nico and Karolina cannot stay home alone together.” Gert steps through the door and goes to the small motel room’s kitchen to place her bags down. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always find me on tumblr  
> http://canaries.tumblr.com


End file.
